


Words Unheard

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [41]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, he swears he will tell her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unheard

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #9

_  
In a certain faraway land the cold is so intense that words freeze as soon as they are uttered, and after some time then thaw and become audible, so that words spoken in winter go unheard until the next summer._   
  
- _Moralia_ by Plutarch

 

He takes her to Woman Wept, and she is as wide-eyed as a five-year old on Christmas, taking it all in and listening attentively as he explains how everything froze mid-action, like a photographer snapping a shot or a painter setting the final brush of his pencil.

She’s bundled up against the cold, heavy jacket and thick scarf and she teases him, that tongue poking out between her teeth and driving him utterly mad, asking him if he isn’t cold.

He sardonically raises an eyebrow and tells her he changed into a wind-proof jumper. She laughs so much that it feels as if his hearts soar in his chest and is ready to fly out of his mouth any minute now.

 _I love you_ , he wants to say as she carves lightly in the surface of a frozen wave, as her breathe comes out in white puffs, as her lashes hit her cheeks when she closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

Savouring this.

He inches closer and savours her.

 _One day, I promise,_ he thinks and she takes his hand and there is nothing but her, the warmth seeping into his skin. He hadn’t even realized he’d been cold, until that point, and the words burn his tongue, eager to leave and be ablaze in front of her.

One day he was going to stop being such a coward, and just tell her. One day.

_“And I suppose, if it’s my last chance to say it… Rose Tyler, I….”_


End file.
